Loki Returns To Jotun
by allgoodisnow89
Summary: After negotiating with king Laufey of Jotun, Odin had no choice but to have Loki leave for Jotun. Loki hates his birth planet the moment his feet touches its grounds. To make matters worse, he has to stay at Jotun for several months. Will Loki end up liking his birth realm?
1. Chapter 1

In Asgard, Frigga was seen pacing around in the family chambers. Her mind was going back and forth on the current situation with the Frost Giants. Odin was busy negotiating terms with Laufey. She called a guard to go fetch her two sons so that she must converse with them immediately. Moments passed when the males in question had arrived in the room.

"Thor, Loki, can the two of you come over please?" Frigga said. "I want to talk to you about something. It is very urgent."

Frigga was anxious about the conversation she was going to have with her two sons. Odin was on his way towards the family room, after just finishing his tasks with Heimdall over some issues with the Frost Giants they had recently.

While she waited for Odin to arrive, Thor decided to speak up. "Mother, what is it that you want to talk with us about? Is it the issue of the Frost Giants? Are they bothering again?"

Hearing the words frost giants made Loki anxious, because he knows about the relationship between Asgard and Jotun. And also, since he found out about him being a Frost Giant and how he was "rescued" when he was just a baby, he gets nervous and uneasy whenever the topic of the Frost Giants came up in his presence.

Frigga sighs. "Yes Thor, it is about them again. They just can't let go of the idea of having to see Odin for lasting peace between Asgard and Jotun, but in my opinion, they are making things worse than it is. They expect something to simply happen out of thin air, but that is not happening with how the current things are going between the two realms."

"So, what are we going to do now mother? We have to stop them before things get out of proportions and then a war happens," Loki suddenly spoke up. He really wanted the Frost Giants to simply stop getting into petty war for peace, which he found something very ironic.

"Yes, mother. Loki has a point. We have to sort things out before this war even happens," Thor agrees with his brother. And just before Frigga has the chance to answer back with her own conclusions on the matter, Odin finally arrives with Heimdall trailing right behind him, Both were wearing frowns on their faces.

"What is the matter Odin?" Frigga was concerned that by the look on her husband's face may mean anything good. She can read Odin's expressions like a book.

"It is those frustrating Giants that won't leave us alone. They keep pestering about peace but ironically, they are willing to go to war for it."

Thor was beyond angry. How dare do the Frost Giants could start a war? He vowed to himself that when they cross paths, he will not hesitate to destroy them all.

"But wait, there's more. The king, Laufey, will only call the war off on one condition. But, of course I did tried to counter offer him for any other but the one he was offering to me. But, he was being stubborn and only wants the one he was offering."

Thor and Frigga didn't like the sound if that comment. Thor thinks that it might involve something personal.

"Is it bad, father?"

Odin nods in response. "It is, son. In that conversation, only bad news came out of it. And Loki is involved in it."

Loki's head turned towards Odin's direction. He was both shocked and surprised to hear.

"Me? How am I involved in this? Tell me," Loki questioned Odin. He was afraid of the answer, yet, anxious to know of the answer. There was no way he could be involved with the monsters of Jotun, even if he was one himself. He loathes himself in self pity, because since when he learned about his true heritage, he began to hate himself. He disliked the fact that he was related to the monsters he grew up hearing about they enjoyed killing for fun, and among other atrocities they do.

"Well, Loki, the king Laufey is indeed your biological father. While negotiating our terms, he let it slipped that he never abandoned you in the temple I have found you in during that fateful war. He put you there to protect you but when I had found you, I assumed that you were there because of your small size. He requested me that you should return to your birth land."

Loki's head shook violently. "No, I will never go there for as long as I live. Mother, please say something."

Thor was silent. Then he spoke up. "Father, you are not going to let that happen right?"

Odin stayed quiet, in fear of what both Thor and Loki might say in return.

"Thor, please. It might be for the best," Odin responds. His eyes focusing on the floor beneath him. Frigga was looking at him in surprised and in anger.

"Odin, please tell me you're not thinking of doing that."

Odin nods. "I am and I am sorry."

Loki, in anger, leaves the room without saying a word to the rest of his family. And Thor trails right behind him, trying to contain his own anger down.

"I think I have a lot of explaining to do, Frigga."


	2. Chapter 2

Loki was in his room, fat tears falling down his cheeks. His mind was filled with questions and didn't want to see anyone, except Frigga. As he was about to go grab a napkin to dry off his tears, a knock interrupted his action. He quickly dried off the tears with the back of his hand, when he asked.

"Who is it?"

Frigga's soothing voice came in from the other side of the wooden door. "It is your mother, Loki. May I come in?"

Loki's head snapped. "Yes mother, you may come in."

Quickly, Frigga entered the room and she closes the door behind her. She could clearly see that Loki has been crying because his eyes were watery.

"Loki, how are you feeling? I know that Odin was out of hand with the Frost Giants and I didn't know he would do such a thing and agree to such agreement."

She quickly hugs Loki and tries to comfort him the best he could. She could feel that Loki was crying due to the fact that she could fee the wetness in her dress.

Loki hugs her back. He could feel comfort in being in her arms. Just as he was about to say something to her, Thor comes in without saying a word. His eyes were focusing on Frigga's back. And Loki panicked a little because he knew that Thor would tease him a little for crying when their mother leaves them alone.

"Loki? Mother?"

Frigga's figure turns around to face the older male.

"Thor, where is your father?"

Thor frowns even more. "He is at the courtroom. Do you wish to speak with him?"

Just as he was about to go fetch Odin, Frigga stops him from doing so. "No, I don't desire to speak with him, just after what he had done with Loki. He did not bother to consult with me and ask me for another opinion. At the moment, I am not pleased and angry with him."

Loki was silent during their conversation. He didn't want to see Odin either, let alone in his current situation. He was beyond angry that he would do such a thing without regarding what he thought or felt about the whole thing like he didn't matter at all.

"Mother, what is going to happen to me now? Am I going to Jotun, now that Odin had agreed to that Frost Giant's terms?"

Loki was a little nervous about the answer. Throughout his whole life, both Thor and he grew up with stories about the Frost Giants about being savages and enjoyed killing others just for fun and that they had no culture whatsoever.

"Loki, I wish I could answer that you're not going to such a place. I wish I could tell you that those terms and agreements are off, but before I tell you a definite answer, I have to go see Odin and hopefully, Laufey and counteroffer another thing. I will not allow that you will be exchanged for peace. I am sure that there are other things to agree on, but I am not going to allow you to go to that realm."

Frigga gives a kiss on Loki's right temple and dismissed herself, leaving Loki and Thor behind. When Thor sees the door closing, he quickly sits down on the place where his mother sat in front of Loki, he starts talking.

"Brother, please, I don't enjoy watching you cry."

"How do I act, then, after knowing that I may be going to that savage place? Odin doesn't love me after all. If he did, then he wouldn't do such a thing to me. He betrayed me. I am nothing but worthless and a thing he could be exchanged for something as measly as peace."

"Loki, you heard mother will talk him out of that idea. I am sure that she will succeed," Thor tried to comfort Loki. He hopes that Frigga will somehow make Odin do something else that doesn't involve or include Loki in his plans with the Frost Giants in any way.

"I am not sure about that Thor. I wish to be naive but I am not."

Thor then explains, "Loki, look at it this way. Throughout the years, mother and father had been in rule, father always seeks out mother's opinion and approval on all things that benefited Asgard in some way. I am sure that this time around, father will see mother's reasons. You know what they say, mothers know best."

Loki's heart jumped a little in hope. He hopes that Thor is right this time around. "I do hope that mother is successful this time around. If she is not, then I don't know what I will do then."

Both brothers agreed to have the day spent together, in case that Loki will be sent off to Jotun soon.

* * *

In Jotun, King Laufey was pacing around in his private chambers, with his wife Farbauti. He was anxious because he may have his youngest son, Loki, back into their lives. But, it seems that Loki was keen on the idea because he knew about the stories Asgard have about the Jotun's race. He felt disrespected in that category.

"Laufey, please calm down. Seeing you pacing around is making me anxious as well," Farbauti says. She was sitting down in the large and luxurious bed as she watched Laufey walking around in circles. She knew about Loki as well and the stereotypes he has about Jotun as a whole. She was a little heartbroken because Loki hates everything that has to do with Jotun and the Frost Giants, as well as himself for being one.

"Farbauti, I am also sad that Loki hates us. But, he is one too. Shouldn't he be at least see us in some positive light?" Laufey timidly asks his wife. He was also upset because he thinks that he and Farbauti will never have Loki's love. He regrets putting him in the temple that fateful day. But, it was for the well-being of Loki due to the fact that a war was raging on. He was planning to fetch him soon after the war was done, but Odin beat him to it. After that day, he was living in full regret, as well as his family and the temple's monks, who were busy running around and taking in the wounded soldiers and away from the battlefield and prevent them from further injury, or death.

Farbauti was busy, along with Helbindi and Bylestir, defeating the Asgardian soldiers. They haven't witnessed that Odin was carrying the youngest royal member in his arms.

"Laufey, what happened in the past, stays there. Why bring it up when it can't be brought to the present? At least, we will be seeing Loki after a long time. But, I am upset that instead of being a joyous occasion, Loki has these stereotypes and discrimination ideas of us."

Laufey stops his worries and goes directly towards his wife. He grabs her hands into his. "Love, please. Maybe someday Loki won't see us in that light when he spends some time here. He will see that we are not bad as he thinks we are."

Farbauti still wasn't satisfied. "I am not sure. I do hope you're right in that."

"I promise, Farbauti."

And Laufey kisses Farbauti as his promise.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thor? I must speak with you," Frigga said as she saw her oldest son pass her by. She was busy knitting a quilt when she heard Thor's footsteps outside her room. Quickly, Thor knocked in order to enter his mother's private quarters.

"You called me, mother?"

"Yes, I have, son. Come here, there are some things we have to discuss regarding Loki and his future with the Frost Giants."

Thor inhaled, knowing he was going to have this conversation sooner or later. But, he was wanting to avoid it altogether in order to prevent major heartache because he missed his younger brother. A lot.

"Mother, please. I miss Loki and having this conversation will only cause further hurt I cannot handle."

Frigga sadly smiles, knowing his pain all too well. She thinks about Loki when she was not busy with her Queen duties, but sometimes, her heart yearns for him to return as soon as possible.

"I know son, I miss him too. But, I think this will be the best for him because how Asgard never accepted him with open arms, and I believe they will never as they did with you, Thor. I think that Jotun will love him like we do."

"Just because he is a frost giant, mother?" Thor knew that answer but asked for confirmation.

"Yes, but that isn't the only answer, Thor. I am saying they will love him because he is a prince there, alongside with the facts that he is rather small compared to a normal sized Jotun. Besides, Loki will not have to hide his true self since Jotuns who possess magic are seen as blessings there."

Thor was a little confused. "A blessing? Magic is respected?"

Frigga laughs a little. "Yes, Thor. Although we the Asgardians value strength over magic, I am glad that Loki wouldn't be discriminated over his magic and his worth in society. I am sad about the fact that I was blind over his pain and his tears."

Thor didn't answer back because he knows he didn't defend his brother against others from constant bullying. He vowed when he was young to protect his Loki from others who might be not friendly or are mean, but he now saw that he broke that promise way too many times to count.

"Mother, is there a way for Loki to forgive me because I didn't do anything to protect him?"

"Well, I do actually. You two grew up together and had so many memories together. I am beyond sure that Loki will be willing to forgive."

Thor nods. He decides he would write Loki a letter concerning his thoughts on the current situation and their relationship.

"Mother, I think that I write him a letter soon. I do hope that he will forgive me."

"I am sure he will Thor. Do not worry about a thing."

* * *

Loki was seen packing his belongings, due to the fact that we will be jetting towards Jotun in about two days' time. To say the least, he was both scared and nervous. He keeps going back to all the tales of the Jotuns while he was growing up. He believes that the entire Jotun race will slaughter him upon sight.

Soon, a small knock interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Come in," Loki says. He didn't bother turning his attention towards his visitor, rather to the clothes in front of him.

"Loki? Can I speak with you?"

It was Frigga. Loki suddenly stopped what he was doing and quickly runs towards his mother, hugging her tight.

"Oh honey, please don't cry," Frigga tries to soothe a sad and crying Loki.

"How can I? I am going to that miserable place in two days."

"But, I believe that you will be loved there, way better than here."

Loki wasn't convinced. Asgard was one realm, but Jotun was a whole another world. From what he heard, all Jotuns were savages and he doesn't want to be around them or near them, for that matter.

"Loki, can you do something for me?"

Loki nods because he loves his mother over anything. He hugs her even tighter, causing Frigga to hug him in return.

* * *

"Farbauti, can you come over here please?" Laufey asks when he sees his wife walking nearby. She was seen talking to a female maid about something related to the upcoming festival Jotun will be having in 2 weeks' time.

"Yes, Laufey?" Farbauti dismisses the maid in order to talk with her husband in private. "What do you need?"

"Just one thing. I think that I want Loki to be able to stay with us for a year. Just for him to get to know us better and to dismiss any misconceptions he has about us and Jotun in general."

Farbauti smiles because she was thinking the exact same thing for a couple of days. She wants her youngest son to get to know his birth family and birth realm a little better before coming to conclusions quickly and to squash any false misconceptions about them. She knows that Loki, as well as Asgard, grew up listening to 'scary' stories regarding all Jotuns being monsters and all.

"Well Laufey, I think it is a very great idea. But we have to speak with Odin and Frigga, especially Loki, about this first. I know for a fact that Loki will hate to stay with us for an entire year."

"I believe that we can help our son," Laufey says after thinking how to break the news to the Asgardians over the change of plans.

Laufey then kisses his wife, because he thinks and believes that winning Loki over will be a long battle. A battle they might never succeed in winning, but they are going to try.

Both decided for the best to send a messenger to go carry the news over to Asgard and see what the king and queen think of the idea, and then meet face to face for a longer discussion about how things would work out and break the news easier to Loki.

"I think that we could tip-toe the news to Loki," Farbauti suggested. She doesn't want him to be angrier.

"That is a good idea, but the news is still going to hurt him," Laufey responded.

"We have to say it in order to see it."

"Alright then."

Helbindi and Bylester came into their room, asking questions about when was Loki going to arrive in Jotun.

"Well, he will arrive as soon as possible. But, you all know about all the lies he was fed throughout the years about Jotun and the Frost Giants. It will take a while for those ideas to go away. And please, be gentle with him. He may be a frost giant but is smaller in size," Laufey says in a stern voice. He was concerned that while Loki was with them, Loki would wound up hurt in some way due to his size. He might have bodyguards whenever he steps outside the palace.

"Don't worry about a thing father. He will be safe with us, right Helbindi?"

Helbindi nods furiously. He wanted to know his baby brother so badly.

"Okay, here is what is going to happen. We are going to send a messenger and to pass the Asgardians the news, and we go from there. We are going to plan to break the news, slowly, to Loki because he is somewhat scared of us," Farbauti said.

"Why would our brother be scared of us mother?" Helbindi asked, confused.

"Because all Asgardians are told stories of Jotuns being monsters and murderers who killed for fun," Laufey responds.

"He doesn't need to be scared of us. We are all nice. Just like there are some bad Asgardians, there are some bad Jotuns as well, right mother?" Bylester said.

"Right son. We are thinking that Loki should stay with us for a year, what do you two think?" Laufey asks.

"I think it is a very great idea. We will get to know him better," Helbindi responded with a smile. He was excited to meet his little (and short) brother soon. He was planning to show him everything Jotun has to offer, ranging from the delicious food they eat every day to the books they enjoyed reading to the festivals they had throughout the year. And he knows that since Loki is a small Jotun, due to being a gift to Jotuns by the gods, the females would be all over him.

"Mother, when would he arrive here?" Bylester asked.

"In a few days if everything goes according to plan," Farbauti responds.

"I can't wait," Helbindi said, earning a smile from Laufey, because he can't wait to see and hug his son either.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thor, mother?" Loki asks as he enters the private family chambers while the servants were preparing dinner. His hands were behind his back, a habit of his since he was young. Both Thor and Frigga were seen discussing Loki's uncertain future with the Jotuns while Odin was busy talking about something to Heimdall before he left.

Thor and Frigga turn their attention towards Loki, and Frigga decides to speak up. "Honey, is something the matter?"

Loki was a little hesitant to respond why he wanted to ask her but was decided that now is a good time, even if others are present in the room.

"Yes, mother. There is something I want to ask you. But, please do not judge me when I ask."

Thor was a little confused by Loki's words. "What do you mean brother? Is it something private? I could leave, you know."

Loki answers rather quickly. "No, it is okay Thor. I don't mind your presence. I just don't want any harsh feelings towards me to be evident or known."

Frigga was now really confused. "Loki, please just get to the point. You are making me nervous. And it seems you're stalling a bit, dear."

Loki's nerves were over the roof. "Well, is it bad that I am a little excited to see the Jotuns?"

Odin had already left the room a while ago due to some emergency conversations he had to see, and both Thor and Frigga were left behind. And they were both shocked and surprised to hear Loki say those words. Words they never expected him to say or speak, considering the relationship between Asgard and Jotun.

"W-what? Did I heard you correctly Loki?" Thor asks in disbelief.

Loki nods. "Yes, Thor, you heard me loud and clear. I think it is for the best that both realms should have a peaceful and non-violent relationship. Don't you agree?"

Frigga was a little hesitant to answer because she knew what would come out of her mouth would affect her relationship with Loki.

"Well, Loki, I do agree on the peace agreements between the two realms, but I am not sure about you being 'happy' about going back to your birth realm?"

Loki was a little upset by his mother's words. "Really, mother? Am I forbidden from speaking that way? I am truly want to know such a place. The place where Odin found me, and also, to meet the two individuals who had me."

Thor was a little stung by Loki's words. "If you feel that way, brother, then I support you 100% on your idea of meeting your birth parents. But, if you decide to stay there, please don't forget about us."

Smiling, Loki responds, "Why would I forget someone like you, Thor? We grew up together. You're the best brother someone could ask, even if on occasion you annoy me, but other than that, you're great to be around."

Hearing this conversation between the two made Frigga cry. "Oh, stop it you too. You're making me cry."

Shocked, Loki and Thor run to hug their mother. "We're sorry for making you cry, mother." Thor was a little upset about it.

"Okay, enough of my tears. I do think that Loki should be getting ready for Jotun soon. Are you done with your things Loki?"

Nodding, Loki says, "I am now done. I am just waiting when the official meeting will start. I do hope I won't offend anyone there, though."

"Don't worry about such a thing, brother. You're going to be fine, I can assure you that," Thor tries to comfort Loki's worries.

Loki's mind was filled with questions. He was concerned whether or not the Jotuns will treat him just as bad as the most Asgardians have done with him, or if they will lash out towards him, based on those stories he grew up hearing.

"I see you're worried about something, Loki," Frigga says, seeing the concerned look on Loki's face.

"I am just a little, mother. It is simply the nerves."

"Don't worry about a thing, Loki," Thor said. Both Frigga and Thor share concerned looks with each other.

* * *

"Honey, where are you?" Farbauti asks out loud. She is busy searching for her busy husband throughout the palace. She already looked in the rooms, in his study, and in the gardens but to no avail. She was about to ask a maid when her eyes glanced at her eldest son, Helbindi, walking nearby.

"Helbindi? Have you seen your father by any chance?"

Helbindi stopped reading the book in his hands. "Yes mother, he was in the courtroom talking with the AllFather about Loki and the terms."

Farbauti smiled because she will now see her youngest son after so many years apart. She felt butterflies running wild in her abdomen when her thoughts were interrupted by her husband, Laufey, approaching him.

"I hear from a maid or two that you were looking for me. Is something wrong?"

Smiling, she answers, "Well, I want to know about what Odin has said about Loki. Is it good news? Is Loki here?"

Laufey smiles, giving hope to his wife. "Yes, it is very good news. Loki will be arriving here in a day. And he agreed to stay, or rather live, with us for a year. I must say that he is taking this well."

"Really, father? Is Loki coming to stay with us? But, it is on his own account?"

"From what the Allfather has told me, that yes, Loki is willingly coming to stay. I cannot believe he is returning after he was taken away that fateful day. Although, I am a little scared for him due to his size."

"Laufey, although Loki is small in stature, we all now that he is a gift from the gods. He is a rare gem among all Frost Giants."

Farbauti smiles, "I am glad that Loki is coming. I want to get to know him. I want to have that special connection, just like I have with the other two."

"Me too."

Both hold hands, giving thanks to the gods for bringing this wonderful news to them. They thought that they will never see him again after Odin had taken him away from the temple during the war. It was heartbreaking for Farbauti to learn that Loki wasn't in the temple, safe and away from harm's way. But, luck would have it and Odin had to go and fetch him from his hiding spot.

"I will admit that I may never forgive the Allfather for kidnapping my son. That is a promise," Laufey said. His eyes were now filling with unshed tears. Farbauti took the task of wiping the tears that dared to fall down her husband's cheeks.

"Please, don't cry. Loki is returning. Although it is for a year, it means so much to me," Farbauti comments with a smile. Her heart is dancing with joy.

She doesn't notice that her second son, Bylester had arrived at the scene.

"Mother, what happened?"

"Your brother is coming in about a day to stay with us for a year."

Bylester smiles. He wanted a younger sibling for the longest time because he wanted someone to teach or to have someone he could look out for.

"Really mother? I cannot wait to meet him."

"Neither can I," Helbindi answers back with a grin. He was already planning ideas on how to spend their free time together. Their first stop should be at the library.

"Okay, since your brother is arriving soon, we should prepare a room for him and a feast. The entire Jotun is invited because the youngest prince is back," Laufey says.  
"Oh yes, I can't wait for all the cleaning we have to do father," Bylester replied. But he was too happy to care.

"The sooner we start, the quicker we will be done," Farbauti replies back.

"Okay mother," both males replied in unison.

Farbauti couldn't stop smiling because she knows that Loki would have a good time in Jotun with his birth family, and also because Loki would be respected well in Jotun.


	5. Chapter 5

The day had finally arrived. It was the day where Loki would be leaving for Jotun. And the mere thought made Thor both angry and frustrated. Angry at the thought that he wouldn't be able to have Loki by his side for a while, and frustrated because there wasn't anything he could do to stop it from happening.

Loki was getting his things finalized and checking over his things one more time in case he forgot something to pack. Seeing that everything was set and ready to go, Loki decided to visit Thor one more time and to bid farewell. There was about an hour or so before he was set to leave.

Quickly, he arrived at Thor's room. The door was closed, but Loki knew he was inside due to the fact that he could hear movement and noises coming from the other side of the closed door.

Loki knocks three times and he hears the noises stop. Footsteps could be heard coming towards the door. It opened, revealing a sad-looking Thor, who looked like he had been crying due to his eyes been red and watery.

This concerned Loki."Thor, are you crying?"

Thor sniffled and let some tears out. "Yes, because I won't be able to see you for a while brother. What am I going to do while you're away?"

Loki's heart dropped. He knew that Thor cared for him, but wasn't really expecting him to cry over him because he was leaving.

"Thor, please stop crying. Mother wouldn't like to see you in this state. Besides, I will be only away for a few months and then I will be returning. It is not going to be permanent, you know. I know Asgard like the back of my hand and I wouldn't trade it for the world. Asgard will always be my home, no matter what happens. And you're always going to be my older brother."

Loki's confession made Thor cry even more. He wasn't ready to let Loki go, let alone leave for Jotun. He wasn't sure how the Frost Giants would react to Loki or how they would treat him, seeing he was smaller than the average-sized Jotun.

"Thor? Can you look at me?"

When Thor didn't, Loki decided to grab Thor's larger hands into his, thus now make Thor face their joined hands, then towards his face. The tears didn't stop, though. They keep falling down Thor's cheeks.

"Loki, you're making this harder for me. I wasn't planning to see you leave at the Bifrost."

"I am going to miss you too, you big oaf. Can I get a hug, Thor?"

Quickly, Thor gave Loki the biggest hug he could give, yet also not too tight as to not to squeeze Loki out of his air supply.

Both brothers didn't see their mother coming towards their way. Odin was trailing right behind her. Heimdall was a few steps behind the king of Asgard.

Frigga coughed in order to get her sons' attention. Quickly, Loki and Thor let go of their hug, Loki slightly blushing in the process.

"Mother?" Loki wasn't sure what Frigga would say to him. He was beginning to feel a little nervous.

"Loki, I was looking for you."

Odin then stood behind Frigga with an unreadable expression. Heimdall was looking straight into Loki and to Thor.

"Loki, I am going to miss you terribly," Frigga continued. "Also, Odin has something to say as well".

Odin then cleared his throat. "Loki, I am going to say that you be and are a joy to me. Having you as a son is one of the best things that have happened to me. Although I may not show it, I love you. Always have been and I will always do."

Hearing Odin say such words made Loki cry and without thinking, he hugged him, which surprised Odin who wasn't expecting such action from Loki. He returned the hug, which made Frigga smile in response.

"Are you ready Loki?" Frigga asked. It was about time Loki needed to leave for Jotun.

"Yes mother, I am ready, although I am a little nervous because this is so new to me. Do you think I can write and receive, as well as send, letters? I am just saying as to see how things are going here as to let you know what I am doing and such back in Jotun," Loki suggests.

"That is a great idea brother. We should do that on a weekly basis, though," Thor replies. Although he wasn't happy and eager for Loki to leave, he was eager for the weekly letters.

"Sure, that would be great actually. I'll have Laufey and Farbauti know of this arrangement," Odin says and signals Heimdall to prepare the Bifrost because they will be arriving there in a few minutes.

"Okay Loki, remember your manners," Frigga says, causing Loki to laugh in response.

"Of course I wouldn't forget my manners mother. I wouldn't want them to be angry at me".

"Don't forget about the letters. I want to see how you're doing brother," Thor said.

"I won't forget Thor."

"You better, Loki."

About ten minutes later, they finally arrived the Bifrost. Heimdall went ring is usually assigned spot. Odin and Frigga then turned to face Loki for the last time.

"Loki, I am going to truly miss you. I do hope that these upcoming months would pass quickly and have you back to Asgard againagain," Frigga daid, tears forming in her eyes.

"Brother, I do hope to those letters."

Odin, Frigga, and Thor bid farewell to Loki. While they were saying their goodbyes, Laufey and Farbauit arrived at the Video at to go pick up Loki.

"Look, they arrived," Thor comments.

Loki's nerves were beginning to take its toll in his stomach. He felt butterflies running around.

"Loki, son, everything it is going to be okay," Laufey says when he sees Loki's nervous face. Farbauit smiled because she would have Loki back at Jotun, and in her arms.

"I do hope so," Loki answers.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in Jotunheim, both Laufey and Farbauti were preparing the final touches for their son's arrival. To say the least, they were beyond happy and excited because they are now getting their prince back after so many years apart from each other.

"Laufey, I can't wait to see our son. It has been so many years. I wonder if he will like our realm like he does with Asgard," Farbauti stated as she clapped her hands together. Her other two sons, Helbindi and Bylestir were getting more and more anxious to meet their brother. They liked that the idea that they were the oldest and throughout the years they have asked their mother for another sibling. And when they found that she was pregnant with Loki after a few years after she had Bylestir, she saw they were overjoyed.

"Mother?" Both parents stopped their conversation because it was interrupted by Helbindi. He was wearing a big grin on his face.

"Mother, is today the day our brother is coming, right?"

Farbauti nods. "Yes, he is."

Both brothers jumped in joy. How they waited for this day to come. They all have prayed, as well as the entire realm of Jotunheim, so that their youngest prince could return safe and sound to them.

"Mother, I am going to teach him everything I know," Helbindi promised as he kept ranting on and on about how he and Bylestir are going to teach Loki everything about Jotun, its culture, the arts, the literature, all the holidays and events and all the birthdays, and they promised to Laufey that they are going to protect Loki from harm's way.

"I am pleased to hear that you are going to do all that," Farbauti said.

"And I am glad you agree mother," Bylestir responded. He was glad and happy. Their family union was soon interrupted by the main guard knocking on the door of the family chambers.

"Come in," Farbauti couldn't contain her excitement.

The guard entered the room with a wide smile. He bowed in respect and said, "Your Highness, prince Loki is on his way to Jotun. He is accompanied by the Asgardian royals."

The royal Jotun family screeched in excitement and the guard laughed. He made way for them to leave the comforts of the room and closed the doors behind them. He walked right behind them so that he could officially meet prince Loki in person.

"Yak, would you care to greet the Asgardians at the door, please?" Laufey asked with a smile he couldn't contain.

The guard smiled in returned. "Of course, your Highness.I am also excited and happy prince Loki is coming back to us."

Farbauti smiled at the statement. "We can see that Yak."

Then, Yak left them alone and went to his post at the entrance of the palace and wait for the Asgardian royals to arrive. And he didn't have to wait long because about 15 minutes later, he could see them coming. They had some Asgardian guards and warriors with them in any case something bad happen. That didn't let Yak's excitement go down.

He, and a few others, approached them.

"I am glad you made it safe," Yak stated. His red eyes landed to Loki first and he got a little nervous because he was now seeing him in person.

"Hello, prince Loki," Yak said and he kneeled down in respect because he knew that Jotuns of Loki's size and stature was extremely rare in the entire realm of Jotunheim and they were seen as godly. They possessed all the skills, intelligence, and the talent the rest of the Jotuns didn't have.

They were always protected whenever they are outside because they are seen as a miracle from the gods. It has been a while since a small size Jotun had been born in Jotunheim.

Loki slightly blushed from the guard's action and saw that the other guards there also kneeled before him too.

Thor, Frigga, and Odin watched the action unfold before them.

Just as Thor and Odin were about to speak, the Jotun royal family came out of their palace so that they could see their son.

They saw Loki immediately and Bylestir couldn't contain his excitement anymore and ran towards his baby brother and hugged the daylights out of him.

Loki was a little uncomfortable from the action and he semi-hugged him back due to his manners. He saw Thor slightly smirking at him.

"Thor, please stop smirking at me," Loki said. He was beyond uncomfortable and he was beginning to get awkward being in Jotunheim due to the tales he heard while growing up.

Laufey and Farbauti spoke up. "Hello All-father and All-Mother. I am glad you all made it safe and I see that Loki came as well. Please, come in."

The two powerful families came into the palace without saying another word to one another.

When they finally arrived, Laufey spoke up, "Odin, when you stole Loki from us, you stole what is considered precious."

"You left him at the temple to die. He was all alone with no protection."

"He was there to be protected from the war YOU started," Farbauti stated with anger in her voice. "Not only that, you stole all the years we missed of Loki while he was growing up. Although he are not able to get those years back, I am more that willing to prevent such action from happening again."

Laufey went to hold his wife's hand for comfort. "Farbauti,please. Getting angry is not going to reverse time. Although I wished it could."

Odin, although ticked off beyond belief. "We agreed on no verbal altercations roday but it seems that it is now broken."

Farbauti was getting more and more angry by the minutes. "I have every right to be angry with you stealing and robbing my Loki from us."

Frigga decided to speak up. "I know you do but please understand from our perspective. How should we know he was supposed to be guarded at the temple? We just saw an abandoned baby."

Helbindi and Bylestir disliked when they argued.

"Can the two families please stop feuding. Today was supposed to be a happy event and occasion but now look what it turned out."

The two families turned their attention towards Helbindi.

"I know son but this meeting is going to be over soon. Loki, can you please come over? I want to have a good look on you," Farbauti said.

Loki hesitated for a little bit before he went towards his birth mother's way. He could see the tears already forming in her eyes and Loki on instinct wanted to wipe them away before they fell down.

"Oh, my son. You are finally back to us," she stated and gave Loki a big hug and Loki hugged her back and smiled. He felt a little nervous because there was a lot of staring from the others.

And for some reason, he felt like he returned home. His mind wondered how the entire year would be life here.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki was a little scared to say the least but at the same time, he was kind of excited and anxious as to see what the year would look like.

Laufey noticed Loki's situation and offers him words of encouragement. "Son, please. Don't need to worry about anything. Whatever Asgard had fed you with such lies, we are going to disprove them."

Thor didn't like the sound of that statement. "You are all monsters in mind, no matter what happens, with the exception of Loki."

Laufey and Farbauti hated what Thor said about them. "No, we aren't monsters. Asgard are for telling you such fictitious things about us. But, no matter, I am not going to argue about a petty thing with you, Goldilocks."

Thor frowned at the nickname. Frigga managed to prevent Thor from spatting another comment towards the royal Jotuns. But, he was planning a future attack on them in the future if they were abusive in any way towards Loki.

Odin decided to use this time to speak up. "So, may I have a word with Loki?"

Both Laufey and Farbauti turned to give each other worried looks and then towards Loki. He was hiding away behind Frigga because he wasn't going to lie. He was a little scared.

"The conversation will be quick," Odin stated. Laufey nods in agreement. "Loki, please, I need to have a word with you."

Loki agreed and followed Odin and they were now a good several feet away from the frost giants so that they can converse in peace.

"What is it?" Loki wondered what Odin had to say in the matter. He wanted to take this chance and run towards the exit and leave for Asgard. But, decided against it because he knows what would happen to him if he did.

"Loki, what I need to say that is that I have Heimdall watching for anything bad that happens here. If something were to happen to you, Asgard as well as we, won't hesitate to come get you. Understand?"

Loki managed to nod. "Yes, I do understand. But, why do I have to stay behind a whole year. I am sure a year here is different from an Asgardian year."

Odin smiled because he knows about that topic well. "Well, a Jotun year is of course different from an Asgardian year, but not a lot, to be honest Loki. But, from what I know, there are a lot of events and holidays scattered, so you're going to have tons of fun with your two brothers."

Loki was a little confused with the last part. "What do you mean, have fun with my two brothers? From what I know, they could be like Thor."

Now, Odin was a little bothered by that. "No, Loki, don't say that. You don't know them and you say that just because they happened to be older than you."

Loki frowned. "And what kind of festivities is there in this wasteland?"

"Loki, I am not going to discuss your choices of words anymore. I am sure that Laufey and Farbauti will have to talk to you about that but to answer your question, there are a few main ones, such as the Mating Festival, which happened to be next week. But, I think that Laufey will not let you mate with other Jotuns, mostly because you're small and they're huge. I have no idea how that would work."

Loki flushed hard, having the mental image of him with another Jotun, a large female, mating. He has no idea how that would work. He thinks that she would squish him under all that weight. That gave him goosebumps.

"Oh my, thank you for the mental image," Loki said with a frown. He had his arms folded across his chest because it was his main nervous habit.

They were approached by Thor and Frigga moments later. "Odin and Loki, both Laufey and Farbauti are getting anxious with how long the two of you are talking."

Loki slightly smirked. "They should learn how to wait. If they are already getting impatient how the very short discussion we have, then they should start practicing that skill better."

Thor laughed at the comment. "Good one brother."

Odin and Frigga gave him a look of disapproval. And Thor chose to just ignore it because he knows the conversation he would have once they arrived at Asgard later.

"So, what now? I wish this year is done and I am free to leave," Loki said. His eyes darted across the large court room and there were several Jotun guards in their posts and were carrying several big and heavy weapons, ready to defend their royals.

"I know Loki, but I think that they a right to know you. Besides, we can write you letters if they let us to do so," Frigga said, trying to encourage Loki to be more upbeat about his current situation.

Loki smiled."You think, mother?"

She nods with a smile. "Of course. I don't think they aren't to deny it if we ask."

Their conversation was cut short by Farbauti. "Allfather and Allmother, may I have a word with you?"

They were caught off guard with the request. "For what?"

Laufey approached them seconds later. "It is private matters."

Both Odin and Frigga were sceptical about what they need to speak with them about.

"Alright then," Odin replied and Laufey led them away towards a room located near the thrones.

That left Loki, Thor, Helbindi, and Bylestir alone. Heldbindi approached the smaller Asgardians and was followed by Bylestir.

"Loki? Can you come?I have something to show you. I think you would like it," Helbindi said. He secretly hoped that Loki wouldn't use his magic against him or have Thor throw his hammer his way or towards Bylestir. Then, chaos would develop and it wouldn't end well for either party.

"For what?" Loki was a little skeptical as to what Helbindi was wanting to show him but then he thought he would show him a library. That thought sparked his interest.

"So, what do you say? Want to come? Thor can come too," Helbindi said.

Thor was a little skeptical of this offer, but obliged in order that no funny business happened. He also wanted to make sure that Loki was protected from outside harm or harm from reventful Jotuns who hate the Asgardians' presence at the palace.

"So, Loki, from what I know, you like literature, and we have this library I am sure you're going to like," Bylestir commented. He and his brother were showing the house to Thor and Loki.

Loki was seeing where everything was and when Bylestir mentioned about having a library, he felt himself smile because he LOVED books and literature.

"Yes, I do love to read, actually," he replies back with a smile.

Thor smiled because he knows that fact as true. Ever since Loki was small, his interest in books was something that he always fascinated him to no end. Day in and day out, he read book after book. Sometimes, he read books that consisted of spells and that is where most of his complicated spells came from.

"Of course. But, most of the books are written in the Jotun language and the rest are in Asgardian," Bylester said.

"I don't mind learning Jotun, actually," Loki confessed.

"Really? It is not an easy language to master, but I think you could handle it," Helbindi replied.

"Okay, but I think it is necessary for me to learn it because I am not sure if the rest of the Jotuns know Asgardian but jotun," Loki stated.

Thor was surprisingly quiet throughout the whole conversation and during the tour. Although he didn't want to admit, he found the palace quite beautiful. The halls were long and wide and the ceilings were rather very high. The colors (Thor thought that everything was blue/white and made out of ice and rock) were rather bright and that there were other colors than blue and white.

Helbindi and Bylestir showed the many rooms, which were the several guest rooms, the servants' rooms, the main kitchen, another kitchen nearby but smaller, the large library Bylestir said and then there was an attached smaller library, the courtroom, the gardens, the family private rooms, the game rooms, and some other rooms that both Loki and Thor didn't understand.

Finally, they arrived at a room. "And this is our parents' room. Those two doors there are my room and Helbindi's," Bylestir said as he points the doors with his long and pointy fingers. "And this is your own room, Loki. We started preparing it when we heard that you were going to stay here for a year. Mother and father, as well as a few servants, helped with the decorations."

Helbindi and Bylestir let Loki and Thor have a look inside. Loki was surprised to see that the room was large once inside.

There was a big bed at the end of the room, furnished with fur lined covers and big, fluffy pillows. Next to it, there was a small bookcase filled with books in the Asgardian language. And then Loki and Thor saw a door near the large window and both wondered what was inside.

"I see you are looking at the door. That is the closet. And that door over next to the window, is the bath," Bylestir said as he points towards a door which Loki and Thor had overlooked.

"Oh," Loki said. Then, he saw that there was a rug at the end of the bed and there was a dresser on the other side of the bed. And there was a trunk at the foot of the bed. He wondered what was inside. He assumed clothes.

"There are clothes in the trunk," Helbindi said.

Loki smiled. "Thank you. For all of this."

"It is no problem, _little brother_ ," Bylestir said with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8

Both Thor and Loki were left alone by the Jotun siblings a while ago. Thot took this opportunity to speak.

"Loki? I need to say something before they come," Thor stated. Loki was busy looking around the large room and everything inside its four walls.

"What is it,Thor?"

Thor was a little hesitant before speaking. "Well, I just wanted to know what your opinion is to all of this? Are you going to be comfortable staying here for an entire year?"

Loki stayed quiet for several moments. He continued looking through all of his things before he answered back.

"Well, to be honest, I am not so sure anymore. I was confident that I would but then my confidence went down little by little ever since we got here.I feel like something is bound to go wrong at some point in my stay here. I may be wrong, but who knows."

Thor was a little perplexed at Loki's answer. "What makes you say that Loki?"

"I am not so sure but everywhere I go, trouble follows me and I am confident enough that it would follow me here and I wouldn't be surprised if it did."

Just as Thor was about to ask another question, they were interrupted by their Asgardian parents.

Odin and Frigga were accompanied by a few large and muscular Jotun guards behind them. Odin wasn't pleased after he and Frigga had their discussion with the Jotun royals a while ago.

"Mother, father, how did the conversation go? Based from your look father, I assume it didn't go I right?"

Odin only nodded, not wanting to accidentally say something to Thor due to his anger. Frigga sighs before answering.

"Thor, I need to speak with you outside. And Loki? Odin has a word for you."

While Thor and Frigga left the room without saying another word, both Odin and Loki stayed behind. Thor closed the door behind him and when Odin heard it closed, he wasted no time to talk.

"Loki, during the conversation with Laufey and Farbauti, they requested one more thing from us. They wanted that the casket back but there are reasons that I can't return it to them. Many threats later, we came into an agreement."

The sound of the agreement made Loki nervous. "What kind of agreement? Am I going to stay here longer? Is there marriage involved? I am going to be killed?"

Odin stopped him before he gets even more anxious than he was getting.

"Loki, please let me speak. You're getting the wrong ideas. Son, the agreement we all came down to is that there should be mandatory reports on your stay here on a monthly basis and that Thor should be the one doing them, instead of Heimdall. The reason behind this is because Laufey wants also to know about our future 'peace' we could have down the road and that Thor coming in every month is also a testament for him to not get into trouble. If everything goes well after the year goes by, then I transfer the casket to them if either party don't do anything harsh to one another."

Loki was a little confused with Odin's statements. "So, Thor has to come here to Jotunheim every month as a test of some sort so that Jotunheim won't declare a war on Asgard? Am I wrong or what?"

Odin sighs before responding. "You're not wrong, Loki. But, Thor's visits are going to be vague as well as very short, only taking a few minutes at most."

Loki was still confused with what he was hearing. "But, what are the Jotuns are going to gain from this agreement. I have a feeling that something is wrong or you're not telling me something."

Odin frowns. "No, I am not omitting anything. You can ask Frigga and she will tell you the same thing I just told you."

Both Thor and Frigga came in to the room. Thor was wearing a frown on his face and Loki thinks that Thor didn't like what he heard.

"You didn't like the agreement, right Thor?" Loki asked with a smirk.

"I wish I don't have to be part of this agreement," Thor responded. He was gripping his hammer tight in his hand as if he was ready to attack any Jotun he came into contact.

"Thor,I know what you're thinking. Don't think about trying to fight any of them. This is the reason we had the agreement in the first place," Frigga said. She disliked it very much whenever Thor mentioned his hatred towards the Jotun race.

"I know mother but this agreement is what bothers me. I see no point in being part of it, that is all," Thor responded. Loki was silent in the conversation.

Then, a timid knock interrupted their conversation. A female maid came in to the room, asking if Loki can go to the family room where his birth family was waiting for him.

"Only me?" Loki asked. He was hopeful that at least Thor can come with him if anything were to happen.

"Yes, only you. The rest can stay here while they wait or if they want, they can stay in their assigned guest rooms," the maid replied.

"Oh," Loki simply said. He looked around to see that Thor was getting angry by the minute.

"Thor, whatever you do, don't think about trying to go over there and do something stupid, like you usually do when you're mad or when something doesn't go your way," Loki said and followed the maid out of the room without saying anything else.

While Loki was gone, Thor wasted no time in speaking his opinions out loud. "Mother, why did we agree to let Loki stay here? It is already hard for me to let him go right now."

"I know that it is hard for you but everything will turn out fine. Just be patient and try to not fight any Jotun you come across," Odin stated. He was firm in such situations. And Frigga nods in agreements because she knew what Thor is capable of doing when angered.

"Alright father, I will try to calm myself down and avoid any confrontations with the Jotuns," Thor promised.

"Alright then, I guess we have to wait for Loki's arrival then," Frigga mentioned.

And they had to wait for a few moments before another female maid came into the room, saying that they are going to wait for a while because Laufey and Farbauti are going to have a long discussion with Loki and it might take a while.

* * *

"Loki, how are you son?" Farbauti asked when Loki came into the was silent on the way towards the family room. He felt a knot on his throat, wanting to cry out in both frustration and anger.

"I'm fine," he said rather quickly. He wished they said what they have to say quick and get it over with so that he could leave.

"Loki, please don't be angry," Laufey said when he saw his youngest son's angered face. Loki was kind of bothered with his emotions.

"How can I not be angry?" Loki asked.

"This is your birth land. Besides, I am sure you are going to end up liking here once you get used to things. All Jotuns had heard about your arrival a while ago and they are very eager to meet you. We have a festival coming up sometime next week. It is more of a welcome kind of festival. I will have to present you to my people," Laufey said. He was holding hands with Farbauti.

"Yes Loki. And the monks who were in charge of you while you were in the temple during the war are going to be wish if they can have you with them for a few days. They want to know you because to them, you were their son. They loved you just as much as we do."

Loki wasn't convienced."If you loved me like you claim, then why was I at the temple alone with no protection? I could've had died in an instant."

Laufey was angered when he remembered that awful day, like it happened just yesterday. "You have no idea the great pain we felt when we thought you did died but when we found no body, we knew that you were kidnapped by the Asgardians. And ever since that day, we felt resentment and wanted revenge towards them for stealing what was our son and future heir to the throne.

Loki was shocked to hear that he would inherit the throne some day. "What do you mean I am the heir to the throne? Shouldn't that task be given to the oldest?"

Laufey smiled."That task is given to whoever is suitable to be king. It doesn't matter if it is the oldest or youngest son or daughter. If she or he possesses the skills required to be king, or a queen, then the crown is given to them."

Loki was confused. "But, I don't have those skills to be one anyways and what makes you think I can? You don't know to come to that conclusion."

"We will come to know you Loki. I have a feeling you have the skills, as well as some quirks, to be the next king. Besides, your two brothers voted that you should be king, anyways," Farbauti stated.

"No. I deny. I have no wish to be kind after what I have done," Loki said before crying. Fat tears were coming down his defined cheeks.

Both his biological parents ran towards him in comfort him. "Loki, I am sorry that I made you cry. If you don't want to be king, then so be it. You have to be one," Laufey said. Loki hugged him back.

Farbauti held his hands into her own. "Son, what makes you think that you're unable to rule? Can you please explain?"

Loki was hesitant to answer her question. "Because I have no skills fit for a king and I am small for a Jotun and who would want a king of my size?"

Both Farbauti and Laufey were surprised to hear Loki's response. "Loki, I think you're not telling us something."

Loki shakes his head. "I think that story is for another day."

"We can wait until you're ready to tell us," Farbauti said with a small smile.

Loki smiled back to her. "Okay."

And all three gave one another a family hug.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki was in his Jotun bedroom, whom was located just across from the other's own bedrooms. His room was larger than the one he had back in Asgard.

While he was picking some things up close, a knock interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Come in," he answers and Laufey comes in after a few moments later. Loki's eyes widened and suddenly he got nervous, thinking that he would be in trouble or he was about to tell him something Loki doesn't want to hear.

"Hello Loki, are you busy?" Laufey asks. He wanted to bond with his youngest son and knowing how Loki is based from what he had seen and from their previous encounters, getting on Loki's good graces might take a good while. But Laufey was willing to do whatever it took in order for Loki to accept their birth family and be whole again.

"No, I am not," Loki quietly answers, still a little anxious being around the Jotun king. He wasn't sure what Laufey wanted.

"Loki,I know you're very wary on being around me. I promise you I will break down those barriers, as well as those stereotypes, you have about us. I helped create you," Laufey mentioned.

Loki nods before he decides on responding. "Can I call you father?"

Laufey smiles so wide that Loki thinks that his face might break in half. "Of course you can, Loki. You don't need to ask for permission. You are allowed to call us what you want and if you're willing to call us by mother and father, then you have all our permission to do so," Laufey explain, his very large and blue hands grabbing Loki's much smaller and ebony hands. Loki was smiling because he believes he will be accepted on Jotunheim rather than on Asgard.

"I am pleased that all of you are willing to accept me, even though I was raised in Asgard," Loki said with a smile.

"It doesn't matter where you were raised. Your bloodline is still the same. All these years, I thought you were dead and now, this is the day where I thought it would never arrive," Laufey said as a lone tear dared to fall from his eye. Loki noticed and quickly wiped it away and the small action made Laufey smile in return.

"Why are you crying, father?" Loki asked with concern. He didn't like when others cried in his presence, especially when it was a family member.

"Because you are here, returned to us Loki. It matters not just to our family, but to all of the realm of Jotunheim. When all Jotuns knew of your birth, we all rejoiced because we knew that we were saved and that you were a gift of the gods themselves. They knew what you were capable of with your magic and skills," Laufey said with a smile. Their conversation was cut short when Farbauti came into the room. She was smiling herself when she saw her husband and her son speaking.

"Hello mother," Loki said, surprising Farbauti in the process. She was caught off guard and spoke up.

"What did you call me?"Farbauti asked, her tone was full of happiness and in surprise.

"Mother. I have called you mother," Loki said again, this time with a smile. Laufey was smiling during this interaction between his son and his wife.

Farbauti, not expecting for Loki to start calling her mother so soon, rushed towards Loki and quickly hugged him, out of pure joy and love.

"Oh Loki, hearing you say mother is beautiful," Farbauti said, earning a blush from Loki, causing Laufey to laugh.

"It is?" Loki asked. His cheeks were still tinted red and was restraining himself from smiling himself.

"Yes, my son. I say it because I thought we would never see you again. Losing a child is always a traumatic event for the parents and seeing that you're safe and sound, Loki, is something to be joyous about," Laufey said and Farbauti hugged Loki again, and this time around, he hugged her back.

"I want to spend a day with you," Loki said. Just as Laufey and Farbauti were about to answer his question, a knock interrupted them.

"Come in," Farbauti said. Helbindi came into the room, looking rather bothered by something.

"Is something the matter, Helbindi?" Loki asked before Laufey had the chance to ask himself.

"Yes, there is something," Helbindi replied.

He was a little bothered and he replies, "The southern region are here to speak with you father. They are being persistent to do so."

Both Laufey and Farbauti soon got angry. "How dare they come uninvited?"

Helbindid replied. "I am not so sure but they keep saying that they have important issues to speak."

"Well, let's teach them a lesson on manners, shall we?" Farbauti asked her husband and he gave her a smirk, something that Helbindi knew that something was going to happen in the court.

Both parents left and Loki asked, "What happened?"

Helbindi turns around and answers him, "The southern region are notorious for their manners and their behaviors. They think they are entitled but they are not. Almost monthly they come here wanting to negotiate things with mother and father. But, now, it seems that things got out of hand."

Loki was now thinking. "What did mother was trying to say to teach them a lesson on manners?"

Now, Helbindi was smiling too. "You called her mother?"

Loki nods in response. "I did, along with father."

Helbindi was beaming with pride. "I am so happy and glad you addressed them that way."

"I am glad I did too."

"Now, you want to go see what is going to happen at the court. You don't want to miss it," Helbindi said and with that, both he and Loki ran off to see what it is.


	10. Chapter 10

Both Jotun brothers had arrived at the courtroom, where their parents were seen talking to a large group of muscular Jotun. Both parties were mad at one another and Loki couldn't hear what they were talking about. But, Helbindi was concerned about what might happen if the opposing Jotuns were to attack his parents.

"Helbindi, are you worried about them, right?" Loki asked with worry in his voice. "I am not sure if they are going to attack our parents or not."

Helbindi hesitated to answer before replying back. "Well, Loki, I am not going to lie, I am concerned for our parents, but, yet, the group should be concerned that if they continue to taunt our parents, then they are going to regret it sooner or later."

Loki was a little confused at the statement. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Loki, our parents have the uncanny ability to make an enemy's death look natural and not suspicious and can't be traced back to them, no matter what. They are very careful in that department and if they suspect that someone is working for the enemy, then that individual must watch their back and must sleep with their eyes open," Helbindi replied.

Now, Loki was both concerned and smiling, now knowing that his birth parents could defend themselves in such a manner. But, he had no worries because he was sure that they wouldn't do such a thing to their children.

Just as Helbindi was about to comment to his earlier response, his train of thought was soon interrupted by an angry roar that came from one of the opposing Jotuns.

"Stop lying, you twats," the leader of the group yelled towards Laufey, earning himself an unexpected punch to his face by Farbauti.

And seconds later, the leader was feeling pain in the face. A stinging sensation was spreading all over his face and was soon spread on his muscular body. A few of his guards managed to get him before he fell to the ground. He snarled towards Farbauti.

"What did you do?"

Farbauti smirked before answering him. "Oh, you know, payback for saying such things. He should know better before saying them in the first place. Besides, Loki is a full-blood Jotun, even if he was raised in Asgard. That doesn't change his bloodline."

Laufey smiled before agreeing to his wife's statements about his youngest son. "You heard my wife. Nobody is allowed to say such accusation before having any proof. Although Loki wasn't raised here, he is still Jotun. I will make this very clear right now. Whoever still has that mentality, then you have the option of leaving Jotunheim or be killed under my command."

Seeing that they were talking about him, Loki's heart dropped. Helbindi noticed his brother's discomfort and without saying a word, he grabbed Loki's hand and dragged him away from the verbal fight.

"I'm sorry you got to witness that," Helbindi said as they got into a room just down the hall from the courtroom.

Loki was about to reply when a knock interrupted them. "Come in."

Bylestir came into the room. He quickly closed the door behind him and smiled at his two brothers.

"Have you seen the fight mother and father are in?"

Both Heldbini and Loki nodded in sync.

"Yes, we have but the topic of their verbal confrontation is about Loki. It seems that the group is opposed of having Loki around," Helbindi answered back. Loki felt a little guilty just thinking about it.

"So, what are they going to do about it? Mother and father wouldn't allow anyone lay a finger on Loki," Heldbindi stated, causing Loki to laugh.

"I know, but knowing how the Jotuns from the southern region are notorious for their behavior," Bylestir replied.

"I know that fact like the back of my hand," Helbindi said. Loki was a little confused with the chatter because he wasn't sure how to respond to such things he heard.

Then, another knock was heard and Loki said, "Come in."

Farbauti and Laufey came in. They were wearing grins on their faces and their eldest sons were a little scared of them.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Bylestir asked. He hesitated greatly on asking the question as well as Helbindi.

"Because the southern group won't be able to interrupt us ever again," Laufey replied.

Both Helbindi and Bylestor sighed. They were expecting the worst from their mouths. And Loki was even more confused than before and he nervously asked.

"So, who are they exactly?"

Farbauti sat down right next to him on Loki's bed and answered him. "They are from the south of Jotunheim and when word got out that you will be staying here for a while, they got mad because they thought you were full fledged Asgardian. They didn't knew that you were my long lost son. But, they had some colorful vocabulary to express their feelings on the matter and said that they will start a war against us."

"They really said that mother?" Helbindi asked in anger. He will not allow anyone to hurt his baby brother, even if he had to kill the opponent.

Laufey nods. "Yes son, they did and they did threatened us with war. But, now, everything is already solved. You don't have to worry about a thing. We won't allow anyone to hurt Loki either."

The comment made Helbindi's anger to simmer down. But, he knows that it would take a few days for his anger to fully go away.

"They still have to watch their back because it is not only us that they should fear, but the fury of Asgard as well," Helbindi stated.

"Yeah, that is true," Bylestir agreed.

"What is going to happen to me now?" Loki asked. He was a little worried with everything he was told.

"No harm will come your way, if that is you're wondering," Farbauti said. Loki then hugged her and Farbauti hugged him in return.

* * *

"Mother, I already missed him," Thor said as he put his hammer down. Several times that day he came across Loki's room in order to tell him something and then remembers that he isn't there and won't be for quite a while. Frigga was seen knitting away a large blanket in order to cope with her sadness of not having Loki around.

"I know. We all do. It's hard not having him around and not being the receiving end of his playful tricks," Frigga mentioned.

Thor laughs at the comment before answering back. "I know. Me too mother. I wonder how he is coping being in the realms where he heard stories of being a bad place. I think that he is finding it hard to cope in that matter."

Frigga weakly smiles. "Yeah, with all the stories we fed you two about Jotunheim and all the frost giants, I think that Loki is having a hard time. But, I am sure that he will open up and have a good time there. And I think that it will break down the barriers, as well as the stereotypes, he had about Jotunheim."

"Yeah, and with that, maybe Asgard can learn to break down those mindsets as well mother."

Just as Frigga was about to reply back, Odin came into the room. "I am finally done with that meeting."

"It took longer than expected," Frigga commented.

"Yes, the speaker had a few more details but now, it is all good now. The next installment of the plan is how to execute it so that it could have motion and see where it goes from there," Odin replied. "And I see that you're busy knitting that blanket. You miss Loki."

"Yes, Odin. I truly do."

Odin smiles weakly. "I do too. I hope that he is coping well with his birth family."

"What do you think he is doing there?" Thor asked.

"We can ask Heimdall. If anything goes wrong, then he will tell us immediately," Frigga replied.

Thor nods without uttering a word. He misses his brother greatly and he wasn't sure how he is going to cope not having him around. "I think I will pay Heimdall a visit."


	11. Chapter 11

Loki was having some fun with his oldest brother Bylestir in the family game room that was located a few doors down from Loki's room. He was busy looking around the games available to play and all the games that were waiting to see the light of day.

"So, Loki, do you enjoy playing with games back in Asgard?" Bylestir asked with curiosity in his voice. In his mind, he was already picking out the games he thinks Loki might be interested in playing.

"Well, I do enjoy a good game of chess, checkers, and any other game that makes me think. And on occasion, a good and fun game that involves talking," Loki replied with a smile. "And, I do enjoy horse racing."

Bylestir smiled because he does love horse racing as well during his free time. "I love horseback racing as well. Helbindi loves to do a puzzle every now and then when he is not busy with his chores."

Loki then got into thinking. "Do our parents do something when they aren't busy ruling?"

"Yes, they do actually. They enjoy reading, talking, and enjoy each other's company. Currently, they are planning to take a mini-vacation and leave the ruling on our shoulders for a few days."

Loki panicked because he wasn't sure how ruling went in this realm.

"Who is going to be in charge?" Loki asked. Bylestir noticed the worry in his brother's voice and laughed in response.

"Don't worry about anything, Loki. Helbindi and I will be in charge of things. Besides, father and mother need to see your talents before they set responsibilities on you. As of right now, you don't need to do anything for the time being," Bylestir responded.

Loki sighed in relief. He wanted to see how their ruling was, so he decided to ask.

"So, how does ruling here is, exactly? I am just curious because from what I heard, the Jotuns rule differently," Loki stated. He was very curious now. He remembered the conversation he had with one of the guards earlier that day and he mentioned that usually the king can pick any family member to be the next king or queen based on that individual's personality and the skills they possess. If they see that person fit to rule, then he or she is set to rule for an undetermined time until the next generation comes along.

"Well, Loki, here is how we govern ourselves here. There are similarities of rules between Jotunheim and Asgard and you might see that there are a few borrowed ones from one another. For example, it is common knowledge here that when someone is in trouble of doing something illegal or has done something bad, then he or she has the right to ask for a witness or a couple of them, if they were any, and for the guilty to roam free until it is one hundred percent proven that they were involved in that incident. Another rule of thumb, when it comes to the opposite sex, it is always good to remember that you aren't obliged to help her when she is feeling unwell".

Loki was questioning that rule. On Asgard, that isn't a rule because anybody can help others, regardless of their sex.

"Why is that?"

"Well, because Loki, when it comes to romance here, any physical interactions between males and females that deemed that you intent to court one another, then it is harder to turn them down later on. And besides, any girl is more than willing to court you Loki because of who you are," Bylestir stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Loki asked. He kind of understood from what he was told by his birth parents that he is rare among from the rest of normal-sized Jotuns. Being born small meant a life of pleasures, protection from harm, gifts from others, and among other great things that came from simply being small-sized. And Loki was beginning to enjoy it.

"Well, Loki, to simply say it, any female Jotun to be with someone like you is something they wish to happen because then she will enjoy the benefits from being involved with a smaller sized Jotun. I am not saying that a Jotun wishing to court you will want to court you just because of the perks that come along, but since most of us all bigger and more muscular, then you will have a problem."

Loki laughed when he imagined himself involved with a much taller female Jotun by his side. "I can see where you're coming from."

Then their conversation was cut short with a knock on the closed door. "Come in," Bylestir said.

Helbindi came and along with the parents behind him. Farbauti closed the door behind her.

"Hello, mother," Bylestir said with a smile. Loki was slightly smiling too because he was surrounded by his birth family. And loved no less.

* * *

Thor approached Heimdall after his conversation with Frigga and Odin. Heimdall knew Thor was coming to see him and ask him about Loki. He was secretly looking out for the younger prince since the day he stayed at Jotunheim and kept an eye over him in case anything bad happened to him.

"Hello Heimdall," Thor said. Heimdall nodded in confirmation. "You're here to know about Loki." It wasn't even a question.

"Yes. I want to know how he is," Thor replied. He was missing very much.

"Well, I have only good news to tell you. He isn't treated bad. His family are loving towards him," Heimdall replied back.

"That is good to hear," Thor replied.

"I am getting the feeling that you're not telling me something," Heimdall said.

Thor frowns before answering. "I am just scared of losing Loki."


	12. Chapter 12

"You're not going to lose him, Thor. I can assure that," Heimdall promised to prince while holding Thor's hands into his own. Thor wasn't completely convinced with the promise and his blue eyes darted down to their joined hands before responding, "I am not so sure about the Frost Giants about being kind to my brother."

Heimdall weakly smiled before stating, "Let's not forget that most of Asgard wasn't, and currently still is, very kind towards Loki. If the Jotuns are kind to Loki, then he will get to decide whether or not to return to us."

Thor didn't like the sound of that. And Heimdall knew because of the face Thor made. A look of disgust.

"Thor, please listen to me. Loki might actually be treated better on Jotunheim than the treatment he received here. Would you like that he will continue receiving hateful remarks from most Asgardians?"

Thor stayed silent for a few moments before answering. "No, I don't. I am still ashamed that I never did anything while growing up to defend him from others."

Heimdall stopped Thor before he continued on insulting and belittled himself over something that he sometimes couldn't control.

"Thor, please stop saying those things to yourself. Talking that way isn't going to solve all those years of Loki's bullying. What has happened in the past, stays there and unfortunately, should remain untouched unless required to do so. What you should do now is be there for Loki now, in the present. Understood?"

Thor smiled and nods.

"Good, because I have news for you."

* * *

"Loki? Can we talk for a moment, please?" Farbauti asked when she saw Loki pass down the hallway towards his room. He had spent the remainder of the day out in the gardens with his two brothers and getting to know them better and meeting most of the working staff that were currently working tending the flowers and the healing waters near the palace. And Loki was happy to say the least because all the Jotuns he came across adored him, mostly of his size. They fussed over him and they all tripped over each other in order to do things for him. There were a few physical brawls between the male Jotuns while there were verbal insults thrown between the female ones, which made Loki laugh out loud because he found the incidents very hilarious. He planned on telling his Asgardian family once he saw them.

"Sure, mother. Is there a problem?" Loki asked with a small smile. He was attempting to read a Jotun book but failed because he can't read the language. He found the words weird and unfamiliar. He decided to skimp through the pages and there were a few pictures scattered throughout the leather bound book.

"No, there isn't a problem, Loki. I just want to have a conversation with you. First off, I want to know what was your life like back in Asgard?" Farbauti asked with a smiled on her face. She truly wanted to know how he was treated back home. Asgard mostly brought Loki bad memories but there a few good memories here and there.

"Well, it is a sensitive topic. Mostly because I wasn't treated as well as Thor did," Loki answered.

This answer made Farbauti frown because she hates the face that Asgardians stereotypes all Jotuns in a bad light. And it angered her that Asgard didn't appreciate Loki.

"Loki, what did they do to you? And please answer me truthfully," Farbauti asked and Loki stared at her with questioning eyes. He felt a little uncomfortable answering such questions because everytime he did, he cried. And he hates when he cries, especially in front of others.

Loki felt a little uneasy answering the question because it brought him many bad memories and Farbauti could see the sadness in Loki's eyes. She quickly grabbed Loki's hands into hers and the action made Loki look.

"Everyone in Asgard hates me, no matter what I do. They all love Thor because he is the golden prince and because he is Odin's son. And me? A saved bastard from Jotunheim, cursed to be unloved by them, save by Frigga." And the tears started flowing down his chiseled cheeks, causing Farbauti to wipe them away. There was a big frown on her face and she made a mental note to herself to speak with Laufey later about this topic. And then, have a long discussion with the Asgardian royals.

"Loki, please stop crying. They are not worthy of your tears. If they had mistreated you to the point of making you cry, then they certainly don't deserve your tears. As a mother, I don't like seeing you cry for whatever reason. I just want to see you happy, laughing, just being loved. If Asgard can't accept you, they don't deserve you. You can count on the fact that Jotunheim will accept you with open arms and won't let you down."

Then, Farbauti gave Loki a kiss on his temple, causing him to slightly blush in return, making Farbauti to chuckle in response.

"Oh, that was unexpected," Loki said with a small smile.

* * *

"Thor, Loki is currently talking to his birth mother, Farbauti. Although I am not sure what they were talking about, it seemed that it was a sensitive topic because Loki was crying a while ago," Heimdall told Thor what happened after he saw the conversation unfold between the two Jotuns.

This news made Thor sad for some reason he didn't understand.

"What do you mean Loki was crying? Did the Jotuns made him cry?"

Heimdall sighs before answering, "No, there was no harm from any Jotun his way. If there was, then I am required to tell your parents about it. But, I am not sure what caused Loki to cry but I have a feeling that it could be something about us, the Asgardians."

Heimdall's response made Thor a little angry and guilty at the same time. "Oh, then I am very guilty of not doing anything in the matter to defend my brother from outside insults."

Thor was beginning to get angry but to himself. He vowed that no more future insults will go unnoticed and ignored. He will do something about it, even if it means other Asgardians hating him in the process.


	13. Chapter 13 (Part 1)

Nighttime fell in Jotunheim. Laufey and Farbauti were seen discussing with their most trusted advisors about a potential meeting they would have with the Asgardian royal family in a few days. The Jotun royals wanted to discuss with the Asgardians about what mattered most: Loki.

And both Helbindi and Bylestir were good at distracting Loki by telling him some Jotun stories they heard from their parents while growing up. Currently, they were telling him about a Jotun myth about the mother of sun and the stars, Nyakka and her two grown sons, who are on a bloody feud between them regarding about who gets to rule the skies when Nyakka dies.

"So, Nyakka plans to place her children away from each other. The oldest one, Jakashie was put on one side of the universe while the other brother, Lakanasie, was put to rule the underworld in one of the many ice planets located in the most isolated galaxies in the universe. It is said that he is satisfied with his placement so much that he has plans to leave his post. He believes that if he does, then another being will snatch it away and take all the benefits he currently has from ruling such a planet. Jakashie is supposedly in rule of a planet that is mostly of fire. It fits his personality because he is very hot tempered when angry."

Loki was intrigued with the story and wanted to know more about it.

"What happened to the mother? And what does she do?"

Smiling, Helbindi continued with the story. "Well, Nyakka stayed at her own planet. She watches over her children, even if they are very far away from her. It is said that her eyes can see all and nothing can escape her watch. But, she can't barely hear due to her aging but her eyes get more powerful with every year that passes. But, she doesn't complain because she knows that when she passes, she will join in her oldest son's world. Then, she will continue her watch over her youngest."

Bylestir, then answered Loki's questions. "Nyakka is a ruler of her own right. She is very strong and is believed to be the direct descendent of the moon. She has silver eyes and is very wise. Ask her anything and she has the answer before you finish the question. And also, there is a rumor that she can revive anybody is worthy."

This caught Loki's attention. "She can?"

Nodding, Bylestir said. "Of course she can. She learned how to do over the millenia she has. She practices her magic during her down time. She is a very busy woman watching others under her care. She is a very beloved goddes."

"What is she a goddess of?" Loki asked. He was sitting on his bed while his two older brothers were sitting on two large wooden chairs near him.

"She is a goddess of health, wisdom, protection, and family," Bylestir answered.

"Oh. What if she was real?" Loki again asked.

"I wish, but it is simply just a myth. A legend," Bylestir replied.

"That was an interesting story. You got any more to tell me?" Loki asked.

"I do have a couple more. Are you interested in hearing about the 2 headed demon dog who is in charge of the Lvakers?" Heldbindi asked Loki with a smirk.

"2 headed demon dog? And the Lvakers? I never heard such people. Care to tell me?" Loki asked, now intersted in hearing the next story.

"Of course. I have a lot of time in my hands, Loki. After that story is done, there is yet another myth I want to tell. It is about the blue snaked that ate a watery world and gave birth to a full grown male knight two years later."

"Oh, I can't wait," Loki said.


	14. Chapter 13 (Part 2)

The following morning, Loki was still sleeping. His dreams kept him from waking up and he was an early riser most mornings.

His bedroom door opened and both his Jotun parents came in to see their small sized child. And they saw that Loki was snoring a little, his mouth slightly ajar and with a little saliva coming out from the corner of his lips. And it was something that they weren't expecting to see but something they will rejoice later and they implanted the scene into their memories.

"So, Laufey, this is a really beautiful sight, don't you think?" Farbauti asked her husband.

"Yes, it is a nice sight. I don't think he will like that we saw him both snore and drooling into his pillow."

Their conversation was cut short when they saw Loki moving in his sleep and his eyes opened. And they landed on Laufey first, then to Farbauti.

Then, a blush appeared on Loki's cheeks because he was watched while he has sleeping.

"I think you saw me drooling, right?"

Farbauti laughed before answering. "Yes honey, we did. But, don't see it as a bad thing. I think you looked adorable by the way."

"Oh god, please don't mention this to anybody else, especially to Helbindi and Bylestir. I think that they will never let it down."

Laufey smiled. "Of course I won't mention this to them. And I know that they will bring it up whenever they can. But, they aren't bad people. They are very fun to be around once you get yo know them."

Both Laufey and Farbauti sat down on Loki's bed, each one on either side. And Loki was smiling because he knew that they loved him.

"So, Loki, how was your sleep?" Farbauti asked.

"Quite good, as you could recall of me snoring a while ago, which is very embarrassing to say the least. But, other than that, I have slept very well."

"That is great to hear. Get ready because we will be having breakfast in about 15 minutes. Then after that is done, we will be going to the city. There will be some individuals that I want you to meet," Laufey explained on what they will be doing for the day. The thought of Loki meeting new people terrified him. What would they think of him? Would they hate him for being raised as an Asgardian, not as a Jotun? Farbauti saw the terrified look on his face and went to comfort him a mother only could know.

"Do not worry, Loki. They aren't going to hate you in any way. Just because you were raised in Asgard as Odinson, the Jotuns are not going to use that fact to hate you. Besides, you are a blessing to Jotunheim. I can assure that you are loved."

Laufey was listening to his wife explaining to Loki was he wasn't hated when he needed to add his two cents in. "Yes Loki, your mother is correct. None of the Jotun wouldn't dare to hate you because of your background. We are more than happy that you returned to us, safe and sound. We may never know how you were as a child but I can promise you that from now on, not only will you have two families, but two homes as well."

Loki felt like crying at this point because he was overwhelmed with emotions. He felt tears forming and he actually felt one down his cheeks.

"Oh sweetie, please don't cry. I don't enjoy when I see my children crying for any reason," Farbauti said while continuing holding Loki's smaller hands.

Loki nods before answering. "Okay mother."

When he said mother, Farbauti smiled so wide that Loki grew concerned that her smile might break her face to two halves.

"Oh Loki, you have no idea what you calling me mother is."

She hugs him tightly and then hug was full of love and Loki happily returned the hug. Both of his hands barely touched each other.

Moments later, Laufey and Farbauti left Loki alone so that he could get ready for breakfast. They were met by Helbindi and Bylestir who they were waiting for them on the other side of Loki's room.

"Mother, I can't wait for the city to meet Loki. They are going to be overjoyed, especially the monks," Bylestir said with a smile.

"Yes Bylestir. I hope that the monks won't overwhelm Loki when they see him. I can see them all over him and attending for his every need. They were overprotective when he was just a babe. And I am sure they'll stay the same now," Laufey commented with a smirk.

"That will be something I want to see," Helbindi responded.


End file.
